Requirements
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: In the Room of Requirements, two very pregnant boys meet and remember the past few months... Mpreg, slash, HPDM.


**Title: **Requirements  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Author's Email:** bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
**Author's Home Page:** www . cosmicuniverse . net  
**Author's LiveJournal:** bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Rating:** G  
**Status: **Complete  
**Parts:** 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco (implied)  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Warnings:** Mpreg  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** In the Room of Requirements, two very pregnant boys meet and remember the past few months.

**Author's Notes: **Just a little something I wrote way back. Flamers who hate mpreg, don't read. I'm not interested in reading your so-called reviews. It's very simple: if you don't like mpreg, don't read it.

- - -

**Requirements**

By Cosmic

- - -

"You know, this is _almost_ funny."

"Almost." Harry winced.

"How many nights have we spent here now?"

"Too many."

Draco didn't look particularly happy.

They sank down on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Can't ever sleep. They wake up the moment I try to lay down. Using my bladder and ribs as kicking posts on top of that."

"Same here," Draco said, rubbing a hand over his large belly. There were stretch marks all over his skin, creating a pattern that was almost beautiful.

Harry yawned. "I just want to sleep one full night."

"I think that's gonna have to wait a few years," Draco said, almost smiling. "It's not like it's gonna happen after they're born either."

Harry sighed, looking down at his own bloated stomach. Just like Draco's, it was covered in red marks. His body wasn't built for this.

"Did Pomfrey tell you what gender they are today?"

Draco blew hair out of his face and nodded, looking down at his stomach. Harry could see the skin move as the babies kicked.

"I'm having two boys. You?"

"Don't know yet," Harry said. "I told her not to tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

Silence spread for a few minutes before Draco asked, "Are you scared? That you won't be able to take care of them, I mean?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I don't know how I'm supposed to make it. At least you have your parents."

Draco looked down, sadly.

"Draco?"

Draco smiled ruefully at him. "I— I got the letter from them today, too. That was why Madame Pomfrey had me for an extra check-up, she wanted to know that my being upset wasn't hurting the kids."

"Oh Merlin, Draco, what did they say?"

Draco didn't meet his eyes. "They want nothing to do with me now. They're saying that I'm— I'm an abomination, a freak. Father disinherited me and they have told me never to come back there again."

"That's awful!" Harry exclaimed. "It was an accident, this whole thing – neither of us are freaks. If anyone should be punished, it's your two goons. Just because they can't keep stuff out of Neville's cauldron—"

"They were thrown out of Hogwarts – I quite think that is enough of punishment," Draco said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are pregnant with a grande totale of five children, Draco. _That_ is punishment."

Draco continued to look at him, grey eyes unreadable. "You don't want them, then?"

"I— I do, of course I do," Harry said. "I didn't, in the beginning— I mean, when we just found out, I was completely freaked—"

"That's an understatement." They grinned at each other, remembering.

- - -

_There were flowers on the table next to Harry's bed. Draco's table held a single card, signed by Professor Snape. The two boys were ignoring each other, awaiting Madame Pomfrey's release orders._

_"This is all your fault, Potter," Draco grumbled finally, getting bored with staring at the walls. "If you hadn't pushed me—"_

_"If I hadn't pushed you, you'd have been even more soaked then you are now – the only thing that would be different would be that _I_ wouldn't have been here." Harry crossed his arms across his chest – it felt strangely tingling. _

_Draco glared right back at him. He felt the same tingling sensation that Harry did when he touched his chest, but of course he didn't say anything. Why would he say anything even remotely nice to _Potter

_Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to enter the room. She looked worried, a look neither Harry nor Draco cared much for. If Pomfrey was worried, things were bad._

_"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Looking from one to the other, she mumbled, "Good, good, you're lying down."_

_"Madame Pomfrey," Harry asked, "what's wrong with us?"_

_Draco didn't say a word. _

_"Well, boys... it appears that the potion Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe managed to produce was— well— a pregnancy potion."_

_"Oh," Harry said, "well, that's okay then. Boys can't get pregnant, so we're fine." He looked from Madame Pomfrey to Draco, who'd turned deathly pale. "...Right?"_

_"This potion is one of the strongest there are. It would make anyone who was touched in the right places by it pregnant, whether an animal, human, male or female. You two-- you were both soaked in it, which means that the potion touched both of you in the required places -- your stomachs, faces, tongues and your penises. You are both pregnant."_

_Draco looked ashen and still didn't say anything._

_"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Boys don't get pregnant. It doesn't happen. Girls have babies. There isn't enough space in my stomach for a baby to grow!"_

_"Trust me, Mr. Potter, your stomach will grow to accommodate your child."_

_"No!" Harry screamed. "I'm _not_ pregnant!"_

_Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry and Petrified him. Harry fought, uselessly, against the force that held him. She turned to Draco._

_"Mr. Malfoy, if you could wait in the other room, I'll be right there to answer any of your questions."_

_Still grey-faced, Draco nodded and left the room haltingly._

_"Now, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said. "You need to calm down. It's not good for your baby."_

_Harry tried to scream 'I'm not pregnant' again, but no sound left his lips._

_Madame Pomfrey uttered another spell and a grey mist settled over Harry's stomach. It was infinitely small and Madame Pomfrey waved her wand again, making the 3D image bigger. _

_"You _are_ pregnant, Mr. Potter."_

- - -

"Pregnant indeed," Draco said. "Took her a while to figure out we were both carrying multiples, though."

"Hell, we figured out that before she did."

- - -

_The first meeting they'd had in the Room of Requirements happened after Harry found Draco throwing up in the boy's bathroom on the second floor. _

_"You alright?" Harry asked, pushing the door to the stall open. Draco hadn't had time to lock it as he'd run in there. _

_"Does it look like I'm alright?" Draco asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing shakily. His forehead was sweaty, the normally so perfect hair hanging into his face._

_"Come on, I know a place we can go," Harry said. _

_Draco, still pale as death, nodded. After washing his mouth, he followed Harry. _

_The Room of Requirements held two large couches in front of a roaring fireplace when Harry and Draco arrived. To the side, there was a bathroom, which Draco immediately left for. Harry heard him throwing up again. _

_"Dobby?"_

_The house-elf appeared immediately. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir? What do want Dobby doing?"_

_"Could you get us some crackers? And something to drink?"_

_"Us?" asked Dobby, "are there more than Harry Potter here, sir?"_

_"Yes, Draco is here as well."_

_"Draco Malfoy," squeaked Dobby and then he disappeared, only to deliver the crackers and tea a moment later._

_Draco walked out of the bathroom looking worse for wear. He collapsed on the second couch, lying down and wrapping his arms around his stomach._

_"Here, some crackers, they might make you feel better," Harry said, offering Draco the plate. Draco shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. _

_"I hate this," he whispered. _

_Harry sat down on the floor by the Draco's couch. "Do you throw up this much every day?"_

_"More," Draco said. "I've thrown up five times a day since a week into this pregnancy."_

_Harry winced – he'd had his share of morning sickness, but it was just that – once, maybe twice, in the morning._

_"I'm so tired of this," Draco said, burying his head in the couch. "I never wanted this."_

_Harry resisted the urge to reach out and stroke Draco's hair. He'd never seen Draco – Malfoy – so vulnerable._

_"It'll pass," Harry said._

_"Yeah, but then we'll have huge stomachs that we have to walk around school with – that will be even more fun," Draco said._

_"Now you're just whiny."_

_"Yes."_

_Harry smiled. "Have you started showing yet?"_

_"Potter, we're only three months along – we're not supposed to start showing for another couple of weeks."_

_Harry cocked his head to the side. "But I've already begun."_

_Draco sat up and looked at him. "You have?"_

_Harry nodded and pulled up the lose shirt he wore. His pants weren't buttoned all the way up, because his stomach was indeed protruding – and not just a little bit. Harry already looked like he'd swallowed a small football. Without hesitating – it somehow felt like the natural thing to do – Draco stretched his hand out and placed it on Harry's stomach. _

_"Harry, this isn't normal," Draco said. "You're growing far too fast."_

_"You haven't started showing yet?" Harry asked. _

_"Well— only a little," Draco said. He pulled away his Hogwarts robes. Harry saw the silk shirt beneath and he could see that Draco's stomach was not as flat as it had been just a month ago. Draco pulled up the silk shirt as well and Harry saw the beginnings of stretchmarks on Draco's slightly expanded belly._

_Harry moved up and sat next to Draco on the couch, pulling one leg beneath himself and placing both his hands on Draco's stomach. His hands were large and covered almost all of Draco's stomach. _

_"There's a _baby_ in there," he said, completely in awe. It seemed much more real that there was a baby in Draco's stomach, than there being a baby in his own. He could feel the baby kicking -- he or she was very active indeed, but it was still not real. Seeing Draco's protruding stomach on the other hand -- that was real._

_Draco mirrored Harry's position and placed his hands on Harry's stomach. "There's a baby in there, too," he said._

_They smiled at each other then, the first friendly smile they'd ever shared._

_"I've been thinking," Draco said a few minutes later. "Maybe we're not just carrying one each."_

_"What are you talking about? That we're having _twins_? Are you insane? My body isn't made for one, let alone two in there." _

_Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "It would explain why our stomachs are already growing. I looked in the books in the library and male pregnancies progress the exact same way as female pregnancies, when created with this particular potion."_

_"Oh. What else did the book say?" Harry asked._

_"That multiples are a common occurrence, especially when the pregnant person was dosed with large quantities of the potion."_

_"Oh."_

- - -

Draco suddenly leaned over, cuddling closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco the best he could – their stomachs were in the way these days. With two months to go, Harry wondered how much bigger either of them could get. Harry's stomach protruded nearly ten centimeters more than Draco's, which meant Draco could still grow a bit, but then Draco was smaller in build than Harry.

As he drifted off to sleep, finally tired enough to pass into dreamland despite his children's' activities, Harry remembered the first time they'd fallen asleep together.

- - -

_It was only a few days after Harry had first taken Draco to the Room of Requirements that he returned, his hands still shaking from the news Madame Pomfrey had given him. He didn't expect Draco to be there._

_"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily, venting his frustrations on the closest available person._

_"Potter, it's nice to see you too." Draco's hands cupped his stomach. _

_"Get out, I need to be alone," Harry said, pointing at the door._

_"And since when does this room belong to you?"_

_"Since Dumbledore showed it to me!"_

_"Then perhaps you shouldn't have showed it to me!"_

_Harry's shoulders slumped and he shook his head slowly. "Draco, please. I need to be alone."_

_In a second Draco was next to him. "You've talked to Pomfrey, haven't you?"_

_Harry nodded. "Please, Draco."_

_"What did she say?"_

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as though it would make everything go away. "She said I'm having triplets," he whispered. _

_Draco's eyes grew wide. "Triplets? As in three? In there?"_

_"Yes! Three! In here!" Harry gesticulated wildly, before his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "I can't! Draco, there can't be three in there! There isn't enough space! And she said— she said that since there are three, the risks are much bigger— they may die— and I can't— I just can't—"_

_Draco had wrapped his arms around him and Harry shook, tears falling down his cheeks._

_"Shh," Draco whispered, "it'll be all right."_

_Somehow, Draco got them up on the couch – Harry couldn't remember it – and they fell asleep there, Draco petting Harry's hair and speaking calmly._

_- - -_

_One month later_

**Harry Potter welcomes his triplets into the world**

Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, may now be known as The Man Who Gave Birth To Triplets. Potter delivered his three children in the safety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madame Poppy Pomfrey acted as midwife.

"They are completely adorable," says Hermione Granger, one of Mr. Potter's close friends.

Mr. Potter, who was dosed with a pregnancy potion along with Draco Malfoy eight months ago, has stayed in school throughout the pregnancy. Rumours are flying around that a romance has started between him and none other than Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is still pregnant, awaiting the birth of his twins.

- - -

_The End_

- - -

**Author's Notes:** As said in the beginning: just a little something. Not meant to be anything special; I grew bored with studying and felt like writing instead. I hope you enjoy and if you feel like it, please leave a review.

**Drawing for this story:** www. cosmicuniverse . net / pics/ myart / requirements . jpg (remove the spaces)

© Cosmic 2006 


End file.
